CUATRO
by yayira
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, ES UN ONESHOT SASUSAKU... ELLOS SE DISTANCIAN Y ESO LE HACE DESCUBRIR SUS VERDADEROS SENTIMEINTOS POR ELLA.


_**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ES DE MASASHI Y ESTE SHOT DE YAYIRAA ^^**_

**_LES TRAIGO UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO_**

**_ES UN SASUSAKUU Y LO HICE PARA MI AMIGA ANAIS EN AGRADECIMIENTO DE SU LINDA AMISTAD._**

**_ESPERO TE GUSTE AMIGA n.n_**

**_ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN._**

**_NARRADO EN TERCER PERSONA PERO CENTRADO EN SASUKE._**

* * *

CUATRO.

_U__no…todo es cómodo, seguro y egoísta._

_Dos… somos tú y yo conociendo el amor_

_Tres… es conocer el mundo a través de sus ojos, de su pequeña vida_

_Cuatro…el mundo es ellos… la felicidad depende de su existencia…_

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Había un sentimiento…un dolor de cabeza, una sensación de mareo y quizá nauseas.

Malestar… así lo definía.

Pero lejos de ser solamente un padecimiento, aquella sensación se extenuaba con la ausencia de esa persona.

Porque aunque no quería admitirlo.

Porque aunque se aseguraba a si mismo no recordar el motivo del distanciamiento.

Estaba claro que le dolió sentir su separación.

Quizá no pensó en aquel momento esa posibilidad…

Quizá no creyó que esa respuesta que ella necesitaba escuchar lo mortificara a tal grado que el aire no era suficiente para respirar.

A tal grado que la respuesta resonaba en su cabeza aun y cuando el no lo deseara, aunque intentara ignorarla, auque aquel día se negó a pronunciarla.

Entro molesto aquella mañana a la escuela después de 2 largos meses de vacaciones.

Y aun y con esa indiferencia que lo caracterizaba esperaba verla.

2 meses lejos de ella habían sido suficientes para el.

Aun recordaba su voz chillante en aquellos pasillos demandando su atención y sus mejillas sonrojadas por un suave beso o una caricia insinuante.

Adoraba su inocencia.

Adoraba aquello que había entre ellos.

Un par de amigos se acercaron a el y lo saludaron, los mismos con los que compartió sus vacaciones.

Giro por todas partes, rostros conocidos, incluso las amigas de ella, pero ella ausente.

Esperaba al menos que no se hubiese cambiado de escuela, porque no se animaba a buscarla.

Deseaba que ella diera el primer paso.

Se justificaba creyendo que él no había hecho nada…talvez en el fondo era tan tímido e inseguro, quizá sentía miedo…

¿Por que acaso hay edad para enamorarse?

Siempre creyó que seria mayor.

Que seria después de conocer un par de chicas.

Pero ella llego antes de lo planeado.

Porque con ella empezó a improvisar olvidándose de su parte metódica.

Y no era más que miedo a aquel sentimiento…a aquel deseo, incluso al rechazo mismo…

Las clases continuaron y parecía que él tampoco había asistido…

Ella inundaba su mente…ella y aquel sentimiento de no saber donde estaba y si estaba bien.

Se sentó solo durante el receso, en aquel árbol donde la vio por primera vez hace un año, aun recordaba…

Ella recargada en el árbol, perdida en el cielo, sus ojos le pesaron tanto como para quedarse dormida.

Y tal vez fue su blanca piel exaltada por ese extraño color de cabello lo que le hizo llegar hasta ella cuando la chicharra sonó…

Se inclino y suavemente la movió al tiempo que susurro en sus oídos –despierta…las clases ya comenzaron.

Ella se estiro y abrió sus ojos lentamente…sus mirada destello sus sentidos y su curiosidad y una linda sonrisa lo cautivo.

Y allí comenzó todo…allí lo descubrió…

Camino hasta el salón y no había nada que lo pudiera animar aunque para todos lucia tan sereno y tan distante como siempre.

Porque sin quererlo ahora la extrañaba.

Quizá esperaría un par de días a que regresara a la escuela, de lo contrario procedería "al plan".

Las calles, el día, todo parecía estar en su contra.

Y parecía que dos meses era su limite de estar lejos de ella.

La desesperación comenzó a atormentarlo…

Ahora todo le recordaba a ella…

El viento susurraba su nombre.

Y su fragancia evocada de sus emociones, de sus recuerdos le hacia morir lentamente.

Recordaba a esa chica molesta a la que se atrevió a invitar a salir y que le costo como nada atreverse.

La misma a la que a la primer cita le obligo a ver una película cursi de amor…

La misma a la que llevo hasta su casa y que le dio un beso torpe a causa de su nerviosismo.

Y ese beso que le pareció el paraíso mismo.

La misma con la que a veces soñaba.

Con la que pensaba y hacia planes, unos que siempre cambiaban…

La misma a la que deseaba como nada.

Parejas caminando, besándose, una chica de su estilo, canciones de amor…el mundo era vacío y también era el cristal de sus vivencias…el reflejo de su ausencia.

Y por si fuera poco ahora su madre también preguntaba por ella.

Subió las escaleras furioso y molesto.

Se juro así mismo no llamarle.

Pero ¿Por qué?

¿Por que si era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo? Verla, tocarla, sentirla, amarla…

Negó, se negó a si mismo aquel sentimiento, porque no le gustaba mostrar debilidad y el amor es debilidad.

Cerro los ojos, pero ellos también lo traicionaron.

Ese recuerdo brillo en su mente.

Removiendo sus emociones.

Ella accedió aquella tarde sin insistir demasiado, porque el sabia como lo amaba.

Recordaba aquella tarde en ese mismo cuarto.

Su sonrojo inevitable al verse desnuda ante el.

Y no solo eso…su suave piel.

El sabor de sus senos.

Su boca cediendo ante el dolor y todo para demostrar su amor.

Sus dulces piernas y su calidez.

Y aquel sentimiento tan satisfactorio de saber que ella era suya y de nadie mas.

De conocer y recorrer su dulce cuerpo, de tocarlo, de acariciarlo, de besarlo…

Sus deliciosos labios

Sus caricias y su rostro lleno de amor, de ternura.

Porque fue en su piel que conoció el amor.

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?, ¿Por qué no se lo decía cada vez que la hacia suya? ¿Por qué si ella esperaba escucharlo, el no lo decía?

Y allí estaba la respuesta…

Por estupido.

Por que el la amaba…

Un par de días la espero en la escuela, pero ella no volvió.

Y para ese momento ya no podía esperar más.

Necesitaba saber que pasaba con ella.

Así que se animo y se acerco a hablar con una de sus amigas, una de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Ella le miro molesta y le dijo que Sakura no vendría más a la escuela.

No hubo más explicaciones.

Ahora no solo quería verla, ahora necesitaba verla

Pensó en salir e ir a su casa, pero seguro ella no le recibiría.

Entonces hizo lo que jamás creyó.

La desesperación se apodero de el.

Así que sin tiempo que perder se acerco a su amigo, ese que sale con una amiga de ella.

Y allí estaba no sabia como decirlo, pero lo hizo.

**-no he visto a Sakura…la extraño…**

Aquella confesión hizo que su amigo cambiara de semblante, y su postura se torno seria.

**-2 meses que terminamos…pero yo quiero volver con ella…**

Ya no le importaba ser vulnerable…porque lo era.

Ya no le importaba sonar débil…porque lo era.

Desde que ella no estaba ya no había nada…ahora lo reconocía…

**-escuche algo-** dijo su amigo inseguro**- pero no se si deba decírtelo.**

**-dime, lo que sea.**

**-Sakura esta embarazada…creo que tiene cinco meses.**

Aquella respuesta resonó en su cabeza…y el aire falto.

5 meses…claro que no había duda…de ser cierto…ella llevaba su hijo.

Y pronto recordó aquella pregunta, esa que le hizo después de haber hecho el amor.

Aquella pregunta que le pareció odiosa, simple e incluso tonta…

_**-¿S**__**asuke tu me amas?**_

_**-¿otra vez con eso?-**__ contesto con tedio._

_**-S**__**asuke…¿tu crees que lo nuestro sea amor? ¿crees que dure esto?**_

_Pero esa respuesta __jamás llego._

_Porque el se giro para descansar…porque su dulce cuerpo lo había saciado._

_Ella simplemente se vistió y salio del cuarto._

Corría a prisa por las calles.

Se sentía estupido, porque quizá aquella vez ella le confesaría, porque a los tres meses ella debía saberlo.

Pero aquella actitud no hizo más que alejarla.

Ahora solo esperaba llegar a ella.

Salto por la ventan y se quedo allí para esperarla, no se iría hasta comprobarlo.

No se iría hasta recobrarla.

Le espero paciente…las horas caminaban lentas.

Mientras trataba de asimilar las cosas, de contenerse e incluso de vislumbrar lo que seguía.

Porque a los 17 años, la vida es aun muy prematura.

Porque a los 17 años, aun todo es confuso.

La puerta por fin se abrió y el cuarto se encendió.

El asombro brillo en sus ojos jade.

Su corazón se acelero, y sus ojos viajaron hasta su vientre.

Y lo supo…lo vio en su mirada…lo vio en su cuerpo ya cambiado.

Su hijo crecía dentro de ella.

Ella pronuncio su nombre torpemente.

Pero no paso mucho para que el llegar hasta ella y se rindiera.

Le rodeo con sus brazos y poso su cabeza en su cuello

El temblaba, no podía evitarlo

**-¿por**** que no me lo dijiste?**

Una pregunta tan absurda, porque el sabia la respuesta.

Ella se encontraba sorprendida las palabras no salían.

Tan solo vago hasta sus labios y muy pronto se perdieron en ese beso, uno que despejo aquella duda que la había mortificado por cuatro meses.

El calor de sus labios le confortaban y su cuerpo le sostenía.

Porque solo existía ella y ahora también esa parte de ambos… su bebe.

**-te amo a ****ti y a nuestro bebe.**

Ella sonrío al escucharlo

Porque por primera vez, el le decía que le amaba.

El la giro para abrazarla por detrás, porque quería hacerlo, no podía evitar desearlo…

Quería como nada en el mundo tocar su vientre.

Así que no paso mucho para que bajara sus manos y se situara allí…

Un suave movimiento y su corazón retumbo, porque esa era la prueba de la existencia de ese ser producto de su amor.

**-vive conmigo…prometo esforzarme-** susurro en sus oídos

Las lágrimas de Sakura rozaron sus brazos.

Siempre lo supo…lo supo ese día en que la conoció…

Porque aquel día en el árbol…cuando ella abrió sus ojos y despertó…supe que quería ver su rostro cada mañana a su lado, supo que quería verla antes de dormir y después de despertar…

Por que ella era alguien especial.

Y ahora ella alimentaria a su hijo, lo cobijaría, lo guardaría en su vientre.

Y el trabajaría por ella, para ella y para ese bebe que amaba, que ya deseaba… que esperaba y que ahora sentía.

-**los tres seremos felices, te lo prometo…**-Susurro perdido en su cuerpo, en su calor, en su deseo.

**-no seremos tres…seremos cuatro.**

**-¿dos?...**

**-hoy me lo dijo el doctor…**

Ante el asombro, no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza.

Le giro para encontrar su rostro temeroso.

Porque aunque el tenia miedo como ella, el debía ser fuerte para ella.

**-seremos una linda familia- **dijo con una sonrisa, una que le conforto a ella como nada en el mundo.

Cerró sus ojos y no pensó mas… tan solo disfruto del calor de su mujer y la presencia de sus hijos.

Ya habría días para preocuparse…para esforzarse…

Porque la vida empieza con uno…

Y se satisface de dos…

Y se forma con tres…

Y se consuma con cuatro…

Una familia…su familia…

* * *

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**_

**_MUY CURSI? TALVEZZ PERO REALL_**

**_ASI SON A VECES LOS CHICOS!_**

**_Y BUENO TAMBIEN TENGO OTROS ESCRITILLOS INTERESANTESS TALVEZ SE ANIMEN n.n_**

**_COMENTARIOSS YA SABEN EN EL REVIEWWW_**

**_NOS VEMOS PRONTOOO BYYYEEE..._**


End file.
